Dämonen der Luft und Finsternis
Chaos bricht aus, als sich Portale der Iconianer in der ganzen Galaxis zu öffnen beginnen. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Handlung Tief im Delta-Quadranten wird der Malon-Supertanker Apsac unter dem Kommando von Controllerin Marssi von einem unbekannten Angreifer attackiert. Die Apsac verfügt über sieben voneinander unabhängige Schilde und einen speziell entwickelten Schildverstärker, wodurch das Strahlungsniveau an Bord der Apsac so gering wie auf keinem anderen Müllfrachter ist. Dank ihrer enormen Profitspanne steht Marssi kurz davor, sich zur Ruhe setzen zu können, und nun könnten diese Fremden all ihre Pläne ruinieren. Alle Kommunikationsversuche sind vergeblich. Jedoch gelingt es, den Angreifer zu identifizieren. Es sind die Hirogen, wobei man dieses spezielle Schiff bereits zweimal im im Sektor gesichtet hat. Einzige Hoffnung besteht für Marssi darin, dass die Hirogen ihren Angriff einstellen könnten, wenn sie sie darüber aufklärt, dass sie hochgefährlichen Antimaterieabfall transportieren der sie alle in Gefahr bringen würde. Die Hirogen zeigen sich davon jedoch unbeeindruckt und setzen ihren Angriff fort. In dem Moment registrieren die Sensoren eine Anomalie direkt vor ihnen. Es handelt sich schlicht um ein Loch im Weltraum. Das Phänomen unterscheidet sich grundlegend von einem Wurmloch. Ohne zu zögern entscheidet Marssi, ihre Tanks zu leeren und den Abfall dort hinein abzulassen. Dabei kommt auch das Schiff der Hirogen mit dem Antimaterieabfall in Kontakt und erleidet ernste Schäden. Controllerin Marssi ist daraufhin äußerst zufrieden mit sich. Die [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)#USS Defiant (NCC-74205)|USS Defiant]] ist im Gamma-Quadranten unterwegs um das, während des Dominion-Krieges zerstörte, Kommunikationsrelais zu ersetzen. Dieses soll auch als Kommunikationsanker während der, in wenigen Wochen beginnenden, Forschungseise in diesen Quadranten dienen. Nach dem Aussetzen der Phalanx und dem erfolgreichen Senden eines Testsignals, drängt Colonel Kira auch schon auf die Rückkehr der Defiant zur Station. Deep Space 9 hat ein dringender Hilferuf von Europa Nova erreicht. Gerade als die Defiant bei Deep Space 9 andocken will, empfängt das Schiff einen Ruf aus dem Kar-Telos-System auf einem zivilen Kanal. Captain Monaghan vom marsianischen Frachters Halloran bittet um die Bestätigung ihrer Position. Daraufhin erklärt sie, dass sie selbst nicht wisse, wie sie von ihrer eigentlichen Route durchs Sol-System in den Gamma-Quadranten gekommen ist. Noch vor Beginn einer Notfalleinsatzbesprechung an Bord von DS9 bekommen Kira und Commander Vaughn zahlreiche Meldungen weiterer unerklärlicher Vorfälle. Unter anderem wiederholt Europa Nova ihren Notruf und ergänzt ihn durch die Erkenntnis, dass die in ihrem System aufgetauchte Thetastrahlung offensichtlich von industriellem Antimaterieabfall stammt. Ein weiteres Rätsel, da alle Vaughn bekannten raumfahrenden Spezies das Abfallproblem schnell gelöst haben. Die Besprechung findet über Holokommunikationn statt. Anlass des Treffens ist der Umstand, dass sich kürzlich in der ganzen Galaxis Portale der Iconianer geöffnet haben. Gleichzeitig ist eine Gruppe von Personen, die sich als Iconianer ausgeben, vor einigen Tagen zwecks Verhandlungen über dessen Nutzung an den Föderationsrat und weitere Regierungen des Alpha- und Beta-Quadranten herangetreten ist. Vom Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte zugeschaltet sind neben Vice Admiral William Ross: Captain Solok von der [[USS T'Kumbra|USS T'Kumbra]], Commander Ju'les L'ullho von der Sternenbasis 96, Captain Walter Emick von der [[USS Intrepid (NCC-74600)|USS Intrepid]], Captain Elizabeth Shelby von der USS Trident, Captain Elaine Mello von der USS Gryphon, Captain Mackenzie Calhoun von der [[USS Excalibur (NCC-26517)|USS Excalibur]] und Captain Jean-Luc Picard von der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise]]. Später kommt noch Captain Montgomery Scott vom Ingenieurskorps der Sternenflotte hinzu um die technischen Aspekte der Portale zu erläutern. Die Portale verursachen ein Chaos in der gesamten Galaxis, und um eine interstellare Katastrophe zu verhindern, weist Admiral Ross eiligst den verschiedenen Kommandanten ihre speziellen Missionen zu. An Bord von DS9 verliert man daraufhin keine Zeit, eine umfassende Evakuierung für Europa Nova zu planen. Es handelt sich dabei um eine menschliche Kolonie, die jedoch nicht Mitglied der Föderation ist. Die Sternenflotte selbst kann angesichts der derzeitigen Krise nur zwei Schiffe entbehren. Die USS Gryphon der ''Akira''-Klasse und die [[USS Intrepid (NCC-74600)|USS Intrepid]] der ''Intrepid''-Klasse. Außerdem stehen der Station die USS Defiant, die Euphrates und die ''Rio Grande'' zur Verfügung. Wobei die Hauptaufgabe der Runabouts darin bestehen wird, die Quelle der Strahlung ausfindig zu machen und herauszufinden, inwiefern diese mit den Portalen zusammenhängt. Die Sungari wird sich nicht an der Evakuierungsoperation beteiligen. Chefingenieur Nog und Ensign ch'Thane werden sich damit zum Wurmloch begeben, um dem Phänomen nachzugehen, weshalb im Radius von zehn Lichtjahren um Bajor keinerlei Portalaktivität registriert werden kann – die Sternenflotte will einen Zusammenhang mit dem Wurmloch bzw. den dort lebenden Wurmlochwesen nicht ausschließen. An der Evakuierung beteiligen sich ferner noch fünf zivile Schiffe. Die East Winds, ein Schiff von Risa, dessen Captain, Cassandra, eine alte Freundin von Curzon ist, und so kurzerhand von Ezri zur Teilnahme verpflichtet wird. Die Goldblatt's Folly, die Ng und die Halloran, dessen Captain Monaghan nach ihrer Rettung aus dem Gamma-Quadranten leicht zur Teilnahme überredet werden kann. Auch Kasidy Yates will sich mit der ''Xhosa'' an der Evakuierungsmission beteiligen. Das bajoranische Militär stellt die Lamnak-Flotte, bestehend aus zehn Schiffen kommandiert von Colonel Lenaris Holem, zur Verstärkung der Operation zur Verfügung. Dr. Bashir äußert Zuversicht. Rein rechnerisch sollten diese zwanzig Schiffe zusammen mit den auf Europa Nova vorhandenen ausreichen, doch Vaughn weist darauf hin, dass diese Rechnung voller unbekannter Variablen ist. Für Kira überraschend bittet auch Taran'atar darum, sich an der Mission zu beteiligen. Nach kurzem Zögern willigt sie ein, ihn mit an Bord des Runabouts Euphrates zu nehmen. Quark ist in Begleitung eines Dabo-Mädchens mit Namen Tamra unterwegs, um im Namen des Orion-Syndikats Verhandlungen mit den vermeintlichen Iconianern um die Kontrolle über die Portale zu führen. Mit einem orionischen Transporter ist er von Deep Space 9 ins Clarus-System gereist, um von dort weiter nach Farius Prime zu gelangen. Nach der ungewöhnlich kurzen Reise befindet sich Quark an Bord eines Raumschiffes vulkanischer Bauart. Das Schiff gehört dem orionischen Syndikatsboss Malic. Nachdem er mit Malic seine Verhandlungsstrategie ausgehandelt hat, wird er dem gegnerischen Verhandlungsführer vorgestellt. Zu Quarks großer Überraschung ist es sein Cousin Gaila, der mit ihm am Verhandlungstisch sitzt. Die erste Verhandlungsrunde bleibt erwartungsgemäß ohne größere Fortschritte. In einer Verhandlungspause wird Quark von den Orionern über einen Bericht der USS T'Kumbra in Kenntnis gesetzt. Demnach gibt es im gesamten bajoranischen Sektor kein einziges Portal. Ein Gebiet mit einem Durchmesser von zwanzig Lichtjahren. Quark konfrontiert Gaila mit diesem Umstand, doch der kann seine Überraschung gut verbergen und sich mühelos herausreden. Dass es jedoch ein Loch im Netz der Portale gibt, ist auch für die angeblichen Iconianer neu und gefällt ihnen gar nicht. Umgehend wollen sie herausfinden, warum dies so ist und notfalls auch mit Gewalt verhindern, dass irgend jemand davon nutzen ziehen kann. Nog und sein Kollege Shar finden indes heraus, dass das Wurmloch nicht mit dem Fehlen von Portalen im bajoranischen Sektor zu tun haben kann. Ensign ch'Thane äußert die Vermutung, dass es sich vielleicht einfach um eine Art Absprache innerhalb der damaligen politischen Landschaft handelt. Nichts desto trotz setzen Nog und Shar ihre Bemühungen, nach einer wissenschaftlichen Erklärung zu suchen, fort. Als weitere mögliche Ursache werden die Tachyonwirbel des Denorios-Gürtels in Erwägung gezogen. Diese Theorie basiert auf den Berichten einer teilweise geheimen Mission zum Alexandra-Planeten, bei der man während der Ortung eines romulanischen Schiffes kurzfristig eine Störung in einem Iconianischen Portal verzeichnet hat. Und beim Auffinden getarnter Schiffe kommt Tachyonstrahlung zum Einsatz. Kurz darauf werden die beiden von einem unbekannten Schiff angegriffen. Mit der Euphrates führt Kira die Evakuierungsflotte zu der Klasse-M-Welt Europa Nova. Bereits mit ihrem Einsatz begonnen hat die USS Gryphon. Die Besatzung des Schiffes ist schon schwer damit beschäftigt, die ersten Strahlenopfer zu behandeln. Captain Elaine Mello informiert Kira über den bisherigen Stand der Evakuierungsbemühungen und übermittelt ihr den Evakuierungsplan der Europani. Nachdem Kira die Bekanntschaft der Präsidentin von Europa Nova, Grazia Silverio, gemacht hat, beginnt sie damit, den Einsatz der Flotte zu koordinieren. Fünf Ballungszentren und zahlreiche kleinere Ortschaften sind zu evakuieren. Die Defiant übernimmt die Hauptstadt L'Aquila. Die Goldblatt's Folly und die Intrepid kümmern sich um Padilla, die bevölkerungsreichste Stadt. Die Gryphon übernimmt Spilimbergo, die Xhosa Chieti. Und die East Winds sieht nach Libre Pista. Die Rio Grande und die Halloran übernehmen die kleineren Ortschaften auf dem nördlichen Kontinent, die Euphrates und die Ng die auf dem Südlichen. Colonel Lenaris soll mit der Lamnak-Flotte die ländlichen Gebiete und die Inseln nach versprengten Flüchtlingen absuchen. Kurz bevor Commander Elias Vaughn mit der Defiant die erste Welle von etwa 150 Flüchtlingen nach Deep Space 9 schaffen kann meldet Ensign Tenmei eine Entdeckung in einer der kleineren Siedlungen namens Costa Rocasa. Der Energiesignatur nach handelt sich um ein weiteres Portal. Commander Vaughn wird dem auf den Grund gehen. Tatsächlich handelt es sich um ein Portal, welches auch noch auf einen einzigen Zielort, nämlich Torona IV, programmiert ist. Der Commander kontaktiert Colonel Kira an Bord der Euphrates um ihr die Neuigkeit mitzuteilen, fügt aber hinzu, dass Torona IV, die Heimatwelt der Jarada, für ihr Vorhaben nicht eben optimal ist. Kira sagt die Spezies nichts, und Vaughn erklärt ihr, dass es sich um ein extrem fremdenfeindliches Volk handelt. Er wird sein Bestes geben, um sie zur Kooperation zu bewegen. Indem Vaughn ihnen zusichert, die Erkenntnisse der Sternenflotte über die Portale mit den Jarada zu teilen, gelingt es ihm, sie dazu zu bewegen, vorübergehend 500.000 Europani aufzunehmen. Es wird den Flüchtlingen ein Bereich zur Verfügung gestellt und durch ein Kraftfeld gesichert. Sie weisen nochmals darauf hin, wirklich nur 500.000 zu schicken und betonen außerdem, dass niemand das Kraftfeld verlassen darf. Auf dem Weg zurück nach Deep Space 9 kommt die Defiant gerade rechtzeitig, um in den Angriff auf die Sungari einzugreifen. Die Defiant kann den Angreifer zerstören und Nog und Shar aus dem angeschlagenen Runabout herausbeamen. Kurz darauf wird die Sungari durch einen Warpkernbruch zerstört. Auf Europa Nova ist der Strahlungslevel mittlerweile so stark angestiegen, dass der Einsatz der Transporter nicht mehr möglich ist. Glücklicherweise sind die meisten Schiffe der Flotte dazu in der Lage, auf der Planetenoberfläche zu landen. In dem Moment meldet Taran'atar eine große Menge Antimaterieabfall, die soeben den Orbit verlassen hat. Bei gegenwärtigen Kurs wird sie vier Kilometer westlich von Spilimbergo niedergehen. Kira erkennt sofort, dass die Evakuierung der Stadt nicht mehr rechtzeitig abzuschließen ist. Sie erkundigt sich bei Julian, welches die minimale Entfernung ist, bei welcher ein Aufschlag für die Europani nicht den sofortigen Tod bedeuten würde. Seiner Schätzung nach, sind dafür hundert Kilometer das absolute Minimum. Anschließend steuert der Colonel die Euphrates auf die Masse zu. Taran'atar sieht Kiras Absicht voraus und bereitet den Traktorstrahl vor, um die Masse von ihrem Kurs abzubringen. Captain Walter Emick von der [[USS Intrepid (NCC-74600)|USS Intrepid]] lokalisiert einen See, 175 Kilometer nordwestlich von Spilimbergo. Der Plan, den Antimaterieabfall in den Lago DeBacco umzuleiten, gelingt. Jedoch ist Kira zutiefst entsetzt, damit ein ganzes Ökosystem zerstört zu haben. Kurz nachdem sie den Dank von Präsidentin Silverio entgegengenommen hat, wird sie von der Station kontaktiert. Commander Vaughn meldet, dass Nog und ch'Thane glauben, einen Weg gefunden zu haben, die Portale zu deaktivieren. Vaughn soll auf jeden Fall noch die Evakuierung durch das Tor bei Costa Rocasa abwarten und sich dann mit Admiral Ross besprechen, wann die Abschaltung der Tore am sinnvollsten durchzuführen ist. Kira will der Herkunft des Antimaterieabfalls auf den Grund gehen, und das im Orbit befindliche Tor zu durchqueren. Während ihrer Abwesenheit wird Captain Emick das Kommando über die Evakuierungsoperation führen. Von Emick lässt sie sich noch die bislang gesammelten Daten über dieses Portal und dessen Ausgangspunkt geben. Doch kurz bevor sie gemeinsam mit Taran'atar aufbrechen kann, nähert sich ein cardassianisches Kriegsschiff der ''Galor''-Klasse dem System. Kira lässt das Schiff rufen. Sie kann nicht glauben, was sie da auf dem Hauptbildschirm erblickt. Es ist das Gesicht von Gul Dukat, dem Mann, den sie über alles hasst. Die Verhandlungen um die iconianischen Portal nähern sich ihrem Höhepunkt. Schließlich versucht Gaila, Quark als Sympathisanten der Sternenflotte hinzustellen. Er hat damit teilweise Erfolg und der Ferengi gerät in arge Bedrängnis. Daraufhin räumt Quark ein, im Auftrag der Sternenflotte die Verhandlungen in die Länge gezogen zu haben. Malic akzeptiert dies als Wahrheit, will Quark aber trotzdem nicht am Leben lassen und befiehlt seinen Komparsen, ihn zu erschießen. Im Orbit von Europa Nova stellt sich der cardassianische Kommandant als Gul Macet vor. Die Verwechselung kommt dadurch zustande, dass Skrain Dukat sein Cousin ist. Er bietet Kira an, mit seinem Schliff, der Trager bei der Evakuierung der Europani zu helfen. Trotz gewisser Vorbehalte ist Kira bereit, dessen Hilfe anzunehmen. Da die Trager über keinerlei Landefähigkeiten verfügt, schlägt Macet vor, die Position zu halten, um Flüchtlinge aufzunehmen, die ihnen von den dazu fähigen Schiffen gebracht werden. Taran'atar erkennt jedoch, dass die Trager mit Transportern und Sensoren des Dominions ausgerüstet ist – zur Zeit ihrer Allianz mit den Cardassianern hat man, in Vorbereitung für eine geplante Fusion ihrer Flotten, rund zwanzig Schiffe mit Dominion-Technologie ausgestattet, die Trager scheint eines davon zu sein. Die Transporter des Dominions sind höher entwickelt, und wären noch bis zu sechs Stunden einsatzfähig. Macet äußert jedoch Bedenken. Die Europani und die Cardassianer haben eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit, und währen auf Europa Nova wohl nicht willkommen. Kira kann Präsidentin Silverio jedoch davon überzeugen, Macets Hilfe anzunehmen. Auf Deep Space 9 führt derweil Lieutenant Ezri Dax das Kommando. Die Unterbringung der ankommenden Flüchtlinge und die damit einhergehenden Probleme zerren stark an den Nerven der frisch gebackenen Kommandooffizierin. Dass sich auch noch Dr. Renhol von der Symbiosekommission bei ihr meldet, passt ihr daher gar nicht. Thirishar ch'Thane hat ebenfalls Probleme mit der derzeitigen Situation. Seit seine Mutter an Bord der Station ist, drängt sie ihn, mit zurück nach Andor zu kommen, um sich dem Shelthreth zu unterziehen. Im Delta-Quadranten angelangt zieht zunächst ein weitere riesiger Brocken Antimaterieabfalls Kiras Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Unter allen Umständen muss verhindert werden, dass dieser durch das Portal gelangt. Taran'atar entdeckt ein Schiff unbekannter Bauart in der Nähe. Auch ihm ist die Konfiguration unbekannt. Der Bauart nach geht er jedoch davon aus, dass es sich um einen Abfalltransporter handelt. An Bord sind keine Lebenszeichen festzustellen, doch ist nicht auszuschließen, dass die Strahlungswerte die Ergebnisse verfälschen. Ein Standardgruß bleibt unbeantwortet, doch werden die beiden kurz darauf auch schon von dem unbekannten Schiff unter Beschuss genommen. Sobald ihre Schilde versagen, werden beide an Bord des fremden Schiff gebeamt. Kira findet sich inmitten toter Körper wieder, von Taran'atar keine Spur. Sie wird auf eine große furchteinflößende Gestalt aufmerksam. Mit tiefer bedrohlicher Stimme sagt er nur ein Wort zu ihr: Beute. Quark sieht unterdessen dem Tod ins Auge. In dem Moment entpuppt sich Tamra als die verschleierte Sicherheitschefin von Deep Space 9, Lieutenant Ro Laren. Wie sich herausstellt handelt es sich bei den Quasten an ihrem kunstvoll verzierten Kleid um verschiedene kleinere Sprengkörper. Damit schaltet sie zunächst die Wachen aus, und die beiden ergreifen gemeinsam die Flucht. Dabei rekapituliert Quark, wie er vor vier Tagen zu Ro gekommen ist und ihr sein Problem mit dem Orioner Malic geschildert hat. Er wird von Malic mit Informationen über seine nicht ganz legalen Geschäfte, welche er mit seinem Partner Deru auf Cardassia betreibt, unter Druck gesetzt. Dabei hat der Ferengi weniger Bedenken, dass die cardassianischen Behörden oder die Sternenflotte davon erfahren könnten, als dass Elim Garak dahinter kommen könnte. Sie erklärt sich bereit, ihm zu helfen, wenn er ihr im Gegenzug hilft, das Syndikat zu infiltrieren. Während ihrer Flucht durch Malics Schiff nehmen sie kurzerhand ein Orionisches Sklavenmädchen namens Treir als Geisel. Diese ist für die Orioner extrem wertvolle Ware und somit eine perfekte Lebensversicherung für die Flüchtigen. Aus einer weiteren Quaste holt Ro ihren Kommunikator hervor und zu dritt lassen sie sich auf einen bajoranischen Militärspäher beamen, der auf dem ersten Mond von Farius Prime stationiert ist. Dort werden sie von Sergeant Ychell Mafon in Empfang genommen. Doch schon bald beginnen die Orioner mit der Suche nach den Flüchtigen. Sergeant Ychell setzt daraufhin Kurs auf das Portal das sie ins Clarus-System führen soll. Der Hirogen-Jäger enthüllt der gefesselten Kira, wie er an Bord dieses Schiffes gekommen ist, und dass die Besatzung für ihn keine würdige Beute darstellt. Anscheinend gilt das auch für Kira, denn die Frau soll für ihn lediglich als Köder dienen. Er hat zwei Individuen an Bord gebeamt. Der andere muss sich also noch in der Nähe aufhalten. Just in dem Moment enttarnt sich der Jem'Hadar und attackiert den Hirogen. Den beiden gelingt die Flucht und Taran'atar kann Kira von ihren Fessel befreien. Aufgrund der hohen Thetastrahlung können sich die beiden nicht zurück zum Runabout beamen lassen und müssen so einen der verstärkten Transporter der Fremden erreichen. Der nächste befindet sich zehn Decks unter ihnen auf Deck 12. Taran'atar, der zumindest noch sein Kar'takin als Waffe besitzt, übernimmt die Führung. Auf Deck 12 angekommen ziehen die Schildgeneratoren Kiras Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Besonders eines der Geräte, dass offenbar zur Verstärkung der Schilde dient. Könnte es doch bei der Evakuierung von Europa Nova von enormen Nutzen sein. Auch wenn Taran'atar darauf drängt, ihre Flucht fortzusetzen, besteht Kira darauf, das Gerät auszubauen um es mitzunehmen. Kurz darauf erreichen die beiden den Transporter. Taran'atar wird jedoch an Bord bleiben um sich dem Hirogen zu stellen. Andernfalls würde dieser einfach beide wieder zurück an Bord beamen und sie hätten nichts gewonnen. An Bord der Euphrates muss Kira erkennen, dass der Energiebedarf des Schildverstärkers die des Runabouts übersteigt. Sie muss Energie umleiten, und das einzige System, welches genug Energie für diesen Zweck liefern könnte, wäre die Lebenserhaltung. Sie beschließt, ihr Glück auf dem fünften Planeten des nahe gelegenen Systems zu versuchen, und die Euphrates manuell zum Portal fliegen zu lassen. Zuvor zeichnet sie jedoch eine Nachricht auf, mit der sie die Sternenflotte über die aktuelle Lage und ihre Absicht informiert. Darüber hinaus gibt sie die Anweisung, mit der Deaktivierung der Portale nicht bis zu ihrer oder Taran'atars Rückkehr zu warten. Die Evakuierungsbemühungen schreiten langsamer voran als geplant. Zumal sind die Einsatzkräfte bereits über den riesigen Brocken Antimaterieabfall, welcher in Kürze durch das Portal dringen wird, im Bilde. Martino DeLaCruz, der oberste Mediziner von Spilimbergo meldet, dass ihr Arithrazin-Vorrat unerklärlicherweise verschwunden sei. Dr. Bashir verspricht, ihnen Ersatz ins Krankenhaus nach Spilimbergo zu senden, trotzdem bleibt das Verschwinden der Medikamente ein Rätsel. Die einzige positive Nachricht kommt von der Gryphon. Colonel Kira scheint es geschafft zu haben. Der Strahlungspegel sinkt um 90%. Kurz darauf erreicht sie auch ihre Aufzeichnung. Doch ist der Empfang aufgrund der Strahlung nur sehr eingeschränkt und die Nachricht enthält große Lücken. Ein weiteres Problem bahnt sich in Costa Rocasa an. Ein Europani ist am Tor nach Torona IV erschienen und hat dort Geiseln genommen. Er will damit erzwingen, dass er und seine Familie durch das Portal geschickt werden. Commander Vaughn ist zuversichtlich, das Problem lösen zu können, und begibt sich zusammen mit Dr. Bashir auf die Oberfläche. Bei dem Geiselnehmer handelt es sich um einen Mann aus Spilimbergo namens Tony Fusco. Er ist mit einem Shuttle gekommen und bewaffnet mit einer Phaserpistole der Sternenflotte aus dem 23. Jahrhundert. Der Mann hat eine panische Angst vor einem Aufenthalt im All und sich daher zu seinem Handeln entschlossen. Commander Vaughn zögert nicht lange und betäubt ihn mit seinem Phaser. Dr. Bashir ist entsetzt, dass Vaughn ohne weiteres auf einen bewaffneten Mann schießt. Der Commander klärt ihn auf. Das veraltete Phaser-Modell ist extrem strahlungsanfällig. Ab fünfhundert Rad ist damit kein gezielter Schuss mehr möglich. Bei dem derzeitigen Strahlungspegel von siebenhundert Rad hat also niemals Gefahr bestanden. Ann Spillane, die Sicherheitschefin der Gryphon, wird das Schiff, welches Fusco direkt vor dem Portal geparkt hat, aus dem Weg schaffen. Commander Vaughn kontaktiert Colonel Lenaris, der in Kürze nach Bajor aufbrechen wird. Er soll Fusco, seine Familie und die befreiten Geiseln mitnehmen. Der Commander fügt noch hinzu, dass Fusco selbst, die gesamte Reise über betäubt bleiben muss. Kira sieht sich derweil im Delta-Quadranten einem unbarmherzigen Überlebenskampf ausgesetzt. Zur heißen trockenen Atmosphäre kommt die rasch ansteigende Strahlung hinzu. In ihrer Verzweiflung ertönt plötzlich das Signal des Tricorders. Das Gerät meldet die Energiesignatur eines Portals der Iconianer. Kira glaubt an ein Zeichen der Propheten und macht sich auf dem Weg. Nach einiger Zeit erreicht sie das Portal. Dieses wechselt zwischen zwei Zielen hin und her. Der OPS von Deep Space 9 und einem Ort, bei dem es sich, Kiras Meinung nach, um den Himmlischen Tempel handeln muss. Eine schwere Entscheidung für die gläubige Bajoranerin. Bevor sie diese jedoch treffen kann, verschwindet das Portal vor ihren Augen. Gerade als die Strahlungswerte ein tödliches Niveau erreichen, erscheint der Durchgang wieder. Kira bleibt keine Zeit zum Nachdenken und durchschreitet das Tor. Der Alpha-Hirogen an Bord des Malon-Frachters frohlockt angesichts der Aussicht auf eine würdige Beute. Bei seinem Gang durchs Schiff trifft er auf einen überlebenden Malon. Kurzerhand streckt er ihn mit seiner Energiewaffe nieder, um sich der Jagd nach seiner eigentlichen Beute zu widmen. Allerdings muss er sich selbst eingestehen, die Spur des Jem'Hadars verloren zu haben. Getarnt beobachtet Taran'atar die Bemühungen des Hirogen, ihn aufzuspüren. Ohne zu zögern attackiert er seinen Gegner mit seinem Kar'takin. Taran'atar gelingt ein Schlag tief in dessen Fleisch. Dabei verliert dieser auch seine Energiewaffe und ist somit waffenlos. Doch der Hirogen leistet heftigen Widerstand und als Taran'atar erneut zu einem Schlag ausholt, gelingt es diesem, ihm das Kar'takin zu entreißen, welches nun unerreichbar ist für den Jem'Hadar. Alles auf eine Karte setzend hechtet Taran'atar seiner Waffe hinterher, und erreicht diese sogar. Doch auch der Hirogen ist nicht mehr unbewaffnet. Er präsentiert eine lange Klinge, die Teil seiner Rüstung zu sein scheint. Es folgt ein unbarmherziger Kampf in dem sich beide Gegner schwerste Verletzungen zufügen. Taran'atar gelangt schließlich in den Besitz der Energiewaffe als plötzlich im gesamten Schiff Alarmsirenen ertönen. Dies lenkt den Hirogen nur kurz ab, hindert ihn aber nicht daran, augenblicklich einen vernichtenden Hieb gegen den Jem'Hadar zu führen. Malic kocht vor Wut. Nicht nur, dass der Ferengi und das falsche Dabo-Mädchen entkommen sind und Treir mitgenommen halben. Nun sind auch noch die Portale ausgefallen. Entsetzt stellt er bald darauf noch fest, dass ihm jemand sein PADD entwendet hat. Dabei handelt es sich um ein spezielles, genetisch verschlüsseltes PADD, für das Malic ein halbes Vermögen investiert hat. Die Informationen darauf sind äußerst delikat. Malics Leute orten das PADD an Bord des bajoranischen Schiffes. Für die Ergreifung des Schiffes setzt Malic eine Belohnung von einhundert Blocks goldgepreßten Latinums aus. Anschließend begibt er sich in den Konferenzraum, um die Iconianer zur Rede zu stellen. Diese behaupten, dass der Ausfall der Portale und deren Reaktivierung bereits nach zehn Minuten zu den normalen Funktionen der Portale gehört. Es handelt sich um einen regelmäßigen Wartungzyklus. Malic glaubt ihnen jedoch kein Wort, und schon bald darauf kommt es zwischen den Schiffen der Iconianer und der Orioner zu einem heftigen Feuergefecht. An Bord des bajoranischen Schiffes findet man unterdessen heraus, dass es sich bei den vermeintlichen Iconianern um Betrüger handelt. Auf ihrer weiteren Flucht müssen sie die kämpfenden Orioner und Petraw – wie die Bezeichnung der Fremden in Wahrheit lautet – umgehen, um das Portal, welches mittlerweile wieder geöffnet ist, zu erreichen. Plötzlich drängt Quark darauf, Gaila unbedingt zu retten. Trotz ihrer Verwunderung entwickelt Ro einen Plan, dies zu ermöglichen. Sie werden bei Fast-Lichtgeschwindigkeit eine gerade Linie, dicht am orionischen Schiff vorbei, zum Portal fliegen, und dabei Gaila an Bord beamen. Dieser Plan setzt allerdings voraus, dass die Schilde der Orioner unter dem Beschuss der Petraw früher oder später zusammenbrechen. Wie erwartet unterliegen die Orioner und Gaila kann kurz vor der Zerstörung von Malics Schiff an Bord gebeamt werden. Zurück auf Deep Space 9 erfährt Ro, dass die Evakuierung der Europani nahezu abgeschlossen ist. Trotz einiger Fälle von Verstrahlungen sind keinerlei Todesopfer zu beklagen. Aktuell wird sie von der Orionerin Treir bedrängt. Die ehemalige Sklavin möchte wissen, wie ihre Zukunft aussieht, nachdem Ro sie, in ihren Augen, um ihr Leben gebracht hat. Kurz darauf betritt Quark das Sicherheitsbüro und bietet eine Lösung an. Er schlägt vor, sie als Dabo-Mädchen einzustellen. Treir willigt ein, macht jedoch deutlich, dass sie sich von Quark bei der Aushandlung eines Arbeitsvertrags nicht über den Tisch ziehen lässt. Taran'atar wird von seinem Gegner niedergestreckt. Anschließend widmet dieser seine volle Aufmerksamkeit den Alarmgeräuschen und blickt auf die Anzeigen. Die Eindämmung des Warpkerns droht zu versagen. Er will sich schon auf den Weg zu einer der Rettungskapsel begeben, als er ein Geräusch in seinem Rücken wahrnimmt. Als er sich umdreht, steht vor ihm der blutüberströmte Taran'atar. In den Händen seine eigene Energiewaffe. Ohne zu zögern drückt dieser ab. Taran'atar erkennt ebenfalls den Zustand des Schiffes. Zunächst bemüht er sich, den fünften Planeten des Systems nach Lebenszeichen von Colonel Kira zu scannen. Tatsächlich empfängt er ein schwaches Signal, welches jedoch kurz darauf wieder verschwindet. Überzeugt davon, die Gründer enttäuscht zu haben, weil es ihm nicht gelungen ist, Colonel Kira so zu dienen, wie es Odo ihm aufgetragen hat, denkt er einen Moment daran, aufzugeben und die Explosion des Tankers abzuwarten um zu sterben. Doch dann siegt sein Pflichtbewusstsein und er verlässt mit einer Rettungskapsel den Tanker. Zurück im Alpha-Quadranten wird seine Rettungskapsel von der Rio Grande geborgen. Lieutenant Sam Bowers fragt den schwer verletzten Jem'Hadar nach Kira, will jedoch nicht glauben, dass sie es nicht geschafft haben soll. Für den Moment bleibt ihnen jedoch nur, Kurs zurück nach Deep Space 9 zu setzen, um den schwerverletzten Taran'atar in Dr. Bashirs Obhut zu übergeben. Nachdem Kira das iconianische Portal durchschritten hat, landet sie viele Jahrtausende in der Vergangenheit ihrer eigenen Heimatwelt, wo sie sich einer Rebellion anschließt. Die Bewohner der Perikian-Halbinsel kämpfen um deren Unabhängigkeit. Kira kämpft unter General Torrna Antosso gegen die Armee der Lerrit – einem der damaligen Nationalstaaten. Mit Unterstützung der Flotte der Endtree, einem weiteren unabhängigen Staat, gelingt es ihnen tatsächlich, den Sieg über die Lerrit davonzutragen. Nach ihrem Sieg wird die perikianische Republik ausgerufen, und die politisch Verantwortlichen müssen sich über die Zukunft ihrer neugegründeten Republik Gedanken machen. So stellt sich die Frage, ob sie weiterhin die Hilfe der Endtree in Anspruch nehmen. General Torrna ist strikt dagegen, hat er doch nicht für die Unabhängigkeit gekämpft, um sich gleich einem neuen Herren unterzuordnen. Solange sie allerdings nicht über eine eigene Marine verfügen, sind sie auf die Flotte der Endtree angewiesen. Auch kommt eine weitere Gruppe auf die neugegründete Republik zu: Die Bajora. Diese bereits sehr einflussreiche Gruppierung strebt eine globale Regierung an und tritt für den Glaube an die Propheten ein, der zu dieser Zeit noch nicht stark verbreitet ist. Sie bieten den Perikianern an, ihrer Gemeinschaft beizutreten, doch diese lehnen dankend ab. Kira erinnert dies alles stark an die Zeit nach dem Abzug der Cardassianer von Bajor. Schon bald ist die neu erlangte Freiheit jedoch schon wieder bedroht. Späher berichten, dass Schiffsbauer der Jerad-Provinz – welche im übrigen zu der friedliebenden Bajora gehört – für die Lerrit an einer neuen Kriegsflotte arbeiten. Es dauert auch nicht lange, bis ein erneuter Krieg ausbricht. Der Krieg verläuft schlecht für die Allianz von Perikianern und Endtree. Kira und General Torrna geraten in die Gefangenschaft der Lerrit. Dort treffen sie auf den Agenten Moloki, der ihnen die Flucht ermöglicht. Kira und Torrna versuchen, sich nach Perikia durchzuschlagen, um Molokis Informationen, die den Kriegsverlauf entscheidend beeinflussen könnten, der Präfektin zukommen zu lassen. Mit letzter Kraft erreichen sie Fort Tendro am äußeren Rand der perikianischen Halbinsel. Von dort macht sich General Torrna allein auf den Weg in die Hauptstadt, während Kiras Verletzungen behandelt werden. Als Kira nach ihrer Genesung in die Hauptstadt zurückkehrt, erfährt sie, dass der Krieg vorbei ist und die Lerrit besiegt sind. Doch der Sieg ist teuer erkauft worden. Der einst florierende Natlar-Hafen ist völlig zerstört und die Straßen sind mit Leichen übersät. Während all dieser Eindrücke wird sie von Erinnerungen an Verlust und Aufopferung der eigenen Vergangenheit heimgesucht. Ihr engster Vertrauter Torrna Antosso ist völlig am Boden. Nach seiner Rückkehr hat er feststellen müssen, dass seine Frau und seine Kinder umgekommen sind. Kira versucht, an sein Pflichtbewusstsein zu appellieren und ihm klarzumachen, dass er jetzt nicht einfach aufgeben kann. In diesem Moment wird ihr klar, dass dies alles zu einem längerfristigen Plan der Propheten gehört, und es hier allein um sie geht. Daraufhin verlässt sie wortlos die Stadt. Sie weiß nicht wieso, aber es zieht sie in die Höhlen unter der Perikian-Halbinsel. Dort stößt sie auf ein weiteres Portal der Iconianer. Ohne zu wissen, wo es sie hinführen wird, schreitet sie hindurch. Kira Nerys findet sich an einem Ort wieder, der sich als außergalaktischer Außenposten erweist. Eine ominöse Gestalt, die ein echter Iconianer zu sein scheint, teilt ihr mit, dass er sie von ihren Verstrahlungen geheilt hat – offenbar entstammen die vergangenen Ereignisse einer Vision oder einem Traum. Bevor er sie nach DS9 zurückschickt offenbart er ihr noch, warum es im bajoranischen Sektor keine Portale gibt. Zitate Gehören die Sheliak nicht zu den xenophobsten Völkern der Galaxis?, fragte Bashir. Xenophob ist das falsche Wort, korrigierte Dax. Xeno-verachtend trifft's eher. Sie haben weniger Angst vor fremden Spezies, als dass sie sie für minderwertig halten. Ihr Mitgefühl in allen Ehren, Quark. begann Ro. Aber sagen Sie, woher stammt dieser plötzliche Sympathieausbruch? Immerhin war es Gaila, der Sie da drinnen verriet und verkaufte. Quark hob schlicht die Schultern. Das war geschäftlich. Er gehört trotzdem zur Familie. Besagt nicht eine ihrer Regeln, Familien gehören ausgenutzt? Nun lächelte er. Und wie soll ich das machen, wenn er tot ist? Wie üblich lächelte der ehemalige Agent des Obsidianischen Ordens, dessen Gesicht nun auf dem Monitor erschien. Guten Tag Quark. Ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen gut. Ach du Schande … Seit Quark Ros Büro betreten und sein Angebot unterbreitet hatte, kribbelten ihm die Ohren. Nun war ihm, als schrumpften sie auf menschliche Größe zusammen. Ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass ich kürzlich mit Lieutenant Ro sprach, der neuen Sicherheitschefin auf Deep Space 9. Eine erfrischende, junge Frau. Wie ich sehe, ist das Promenadendeck in guten Händen. Ich hoffte, Sie behandeln sie gut, Quark. Wenn ich nicht irre, hat sie tatsächlich etwas für Sie übrig. Nun ja, niemand ist perfekt, nicht wahr? Jedenfalls war der Lieutenant so freundlich, mich auf einen Ihrer Bekannten aus den Tagen der cardassianischen Herrschaft über Terok Nor aufmerksam zu machen, einen Herrn namens Deru. Erinnern sie sich an ihn? Er arbeitete für das Militär. Mittlerweile schlägt er sich sehr erfolgreich als privater Unternehmer. Sein Einkommen ist, ehrlich gesagt, beneidenswert. Bedauerlicherweise scheint er allerdings in einige, sagen wir, gesetzeswidrige Aktivitäten verstrickt zu sein. Schwarzmarktgeschäfte. Den Armen hat es hart getroffen, wissen Sie? Und er erzählt die schändlichsten Dinge über Sie, Quark. Behauptet, Sie seien Teil seiner Machenschaften gewesen. Seien Sie versichert, dass ich ihn eines Besseren belehrt und ihm erklärt habe, Lieutenant Ro verbürge sich für Sie. Außerdem kenne ich Sie ohnehin nur als rechtschaffenen und aufrechten Mann. Hintergrundinformationen thumb|250px|Das Cover-Artwork von Arndt Drechsler -Romans Der Abgrund und nach den Geschehnissen aus der Episode der TV-Serie .}} Links und Verweise Verweise | Institutionen = Akademie der Sternenflotte, Bajoranische provisorische Regierung, Cardassianisches Zentralkommando, Ferengi-Allianz, Ferengi-Handelsbehörde, Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte, Klingonischer Geheimdienst, Klingonisches Reich, Klingonische Verteidigungsstreitmacht, Maquis, Obsidianischer Orden, Ornathia-Widerstandszelle, Romulanisches Sternenimperium, Shakaar-Widerstandszelle, Tal Shiar, Vedek-Versammlung | Spezies = Andorianer, Breen, , Deltaner, , Kobheerianer, Pah-Geist, Palukoo, , Romulaner, Sheliak, Tellarit, Trill, Vorta | Kultur = Abgesandter, Bateret-Blatt, Drehkörper, Himmlische Schatzkammer, Kava, Kosst Amojan, Marauder Mo, Pagh, Pagh'tem'far, Peldor-Fest, Reformen auf Ferenginar im 24. Jahrhundert, Shabrens fünfte Prophezeiung, Tempelglocke, Tholianische Seide, Weihrauch | Person = Aamin Marritza, Akellen Macet, Akorem Laan, Alynna Nechayev, , Bareil Antos, Benjamin Maxwell, Benjamin Sisko, Lenaris Holem, Damar, Dax (Symbiont), , Donald Varley, Edward Jellico, , , Ezri Dax, Frool, Furel, Gaila (Ferengi), General, Gint, Glinn, Girani Semna, , Großer Nagus, Ishka, Jacob Isaac Sisko, Jadzia Dax, Joseph Sisko, Julian Bashir, Kai, Keevan, Keiko O'Brien, Kira Nerys, Kira Reon, Kira Taban, Latha Mabrin, Lela Dax, Lenaris Holem, , Lupaza, , Miles O'Brien, Nassuc, Nog, Opaka Sulan, , Premierminister, Prinadora, , Quark, Ro Laren, Rom, , Shakaar Edon, Simon Tarses, , Taktischer Offizier, , Tekeny Ghemor, , , , , Tora Ziyal, Tobin Dax, Torias Dax, Vedek, , William Ross, Winn Adami, Wissenschaftsoffizier, , Zek | Schiffe = ''Enterprise''-D, , , [[USS Hood (Excelsior-Klasse)|USS Hood]], [[USS Jenolan|USS Jenolan (NCC-2010)]], Leuchtschiff, , [[USS Phoenix|USS Phoenix]], Quark's Treasure, Shuttle, , , [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], [[USS Yamato|USS Yamato]], | Ort = Büro des Präfekten, Dahkur-Berge, Dahkur-Provinz, Feuerhöhlen, Gallitep, Holosuite, Kendra-Tal, Krankenstation, Offiziersmesse, Promenadendeck, Quark's, Quartier, Shuttlerampe A, Taktische Station, Tozhat, Transporterraum | Astronomie = Aldebaran, AR-558, Armus IX, Asteroidengürtel, Badlands, Cardassianischer Raum, Cardassianisches System, Chin'toka IX, Clarus, Dozaria, Erde, , Iconia, Jupiter, Malon Prime, Memory Alpha, Meteorit, Palamar, Pullock V, Romulanische Neutrale Zone, Rondac III, , Trill (Planet), Vandros IV | Technik = Antimateriemine, Biobett, Biogene Waffe, Bussardkollektor, Chin'toka IX, Computer, Deflektor, Duranium, Hautregenerator, Erschütterungsgranate, Frachttransporter, Hyronalyn, Impulsantrieb, Industrieller Replikator, Klingonischer Disruptor, Monotanium, Musterpuffer , Notfallausstoß des Warpkerns, Phaser, Phaserbank, Raumsonde, Replikator, Rodinium, Schalldusche, Schildmodulator, Selbstreplizierende Mine, Silizium, Subraum, Subraumantenne, Subraumkommunikation, Subraumrelais, Verteron, Warpantrieb | Nahrung = Alkohol, Espresso, Hasperat, Jumja-Stick, Kanar, Raktajino, Rohrmade, Slug-o-Cola, Taspar-Ei | Sonstiges = Friedensvertrag, Gelber Alarm, Militärgericht, Pfadfinder-Projekt, Schwarzhandel, Sternzeit, Spiegeluniversum, Spitzname, Uniform }} Verweise auf Episoden * ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** Dämonen der Luft und Finsternis cs:Demons of Air and Darkness en:Demons of Air and Darkness